fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Experiment 626 AKA Stitch is Saved/Lilo's Part of Your World (Reprise)
It was very early morning when Lilo dragged Stitch to the shore. As she laid him on the sand, Lilo fixed her gaze at her love. The normal male blue experiment still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Lilo waited for Stitch to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Lilo. What if she was too late? She noticed Yakko landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he walked over to inspect Stitch, Lilo hoped that he could tell her about Stitch's condition. "Is he - dead?" Lilo asked in a worried manner, as Yakko opened one of Stitch's eyes with his fingers. He studied Stitch's still lifeless black eye for two seconds before closing it. "It's hard to say." he said. That made Lilo more worried! Then Yakko walked around Stitch and stopped at his feet. Yakko picked up Stitch's foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Stitch's foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Yakko's eyes grew sad. "Oh," he sighed. "I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mermaid noticed Stitch moving a bit. "No, look!" she exclaimed, "He's breathing." Stitch was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Stitch had managed to open his mouth to get air. Lilo felt her heart rejoice since Stitch was not dead after all! "He's so beautiful." she said, as she stroked her wet sandy black bangs across his forehead. Then Lilo lifted Stitch's face and turned toward her. She continued to hold the cat's face as she sang to him. Lilo: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me? As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Chip and Dale and an exhausted Daffy. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Daffy lifted his eyes up upon the shore. He couldn't believe his eyes! When Daffy saw Lilo singing to Stitch, he was so shocked that his beak dropped! Yakko walked over to Daffy, closed his beak, and smiled at the scene. Lilo: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? As soon as Lilo kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Stitch's face. The striped prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Lilo's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Lilo in the sunlight. Lilo: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world "Stitch! You're alive and well! Oh, thank goodness!" A voice was heard in a distance. Lilo turned her head to see Bambi charging toward her. As much as Lilo wanted to stay beside Stitch, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a normal animal was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Stitch wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Bambi licked his face. "Stitch!" called another voice, "Oh, Stitch." It was Jumba, and he ran over. He had thought that Stitch was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. Jumba grabbed Stitch by the arms and help him stand up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said, as he wiped his forehead with relief. Stitch didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. "A girl - rescued me." Stitch said, staring at Lilo, "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." He didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Stitch fell back a bit, only to be caught by Jumba. "Ah, Stitch, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Jumba said, smiling. He put his arm around Stitch and helped him toward the castle. "Off we go. Come on, Bambi." "Yes, Jumba!" Bambi called, "I'm coming!" The fawn followed them close behind. Bambi will find Stitch's rescuer some other time. Stitch tried to argue that his rescuer was real, but he was still too tired to speak. Still, Stitch looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the duck, and the chipmunks were located. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The fox doctor will never know." Daffy said to Lilo, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." he concluded, putting his hands together in a prayer. But Lilo didn't listen; she only looked at Stitch as she continued singing. Lilo: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world The waves hit from behind the rock as Lilo belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that Megavolt and Quackerjack had peeked out from the water with their magic eyes. Gnorga was watching Lilo again in her water crystal ball. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy," she laughed. "The child is in love with an animal. And not just any animal - a blue experiment prince! Her uncle'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Gnorga looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyps! "King Horace's headstrong, lovesick little girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." sneered Gnorga. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow King Horace, and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Rapunzel stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. "Lilo, dear, time to come out!" she called, "You've been in there all morning!" Lilo swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Rapunzel and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. "What is with her lately?" asked a confused Moana. The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as Moana was. After checking that her black hair was in good shape, Alice took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her uncle. "Morning, Uncle Horace." Lilo said. Horace smiled and chuckled as Lilo tucked the sea flower behind his ear. He and his other nieces watched Lilo singing as she swam merrily away. He couldn't quite figure out why Lilo was so happy today. "Oh, she's got it bad." said Moana. "What?" asked Horace, still not getting it, "What has she got?" "Isn't it obvious, Uncle Horace?" Rapunzel asked, "Lilo's in love." And she sighed in content as Horace took the flower out from behind his ear. "Lilo?" he repeated of what Rapunzel said, "In love?" Meanwhile, Daffy paced around in circles near a rock. He was trying his best to stay calm. "O.K. So far, so good," he said. "I don't think the king knows." As he kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on him. At every five seconds, Daffy'd blow the petal away from him. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." he went on. Lilo giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." she smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." she said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Lilo perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Daffy more! "Lilo, stop talking crazy." Daffy told her. He hoped King Horace didn't hear her. Lilo wasn't listening. "I gotta see him again - tonight!" Lilo said to the duck, "Yakko knows where he lives." She leapt from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner. "Lilo, please." Daffy pleaded, grabbing onto her tail, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But Lilo was too busy thinking of how to meet Stitch. "I'll swim up to his castle," she said, making a dash and leaving poor Daffy behind, who had lost his grip. "Then Chip and Dale will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" "Down here is your home!" Daffy called. He was becoming slightly annoyed, as he swam up to the little mermaid. Why couldn't Lilo understand that? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs